


Likewise

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"BB-8 has told me so much about you but didn't tell me how beautiful you were." Oneshot on Rey and Poe's first encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likewise

Rey had knew of him. She had heard stories of him and his bravery through word of mouth but had never met him, until now.

It was very nerve wracking - meeting him. He seemed other worldly to her and she couldn't help to be drawn to him by his humble and homely nature. To her surprise and delight, Poe Dameron was like her. He was human. It was even more nerve wracking seeing him up close. He was different that what she imagined. He appeared to be in his late twenties - thirty at most and was muscular. He had this classic look that she liked. He was tall and sturdy but had a gentle aura. He had thick eyebrows to set his soft eyes. He had deep and soulful brown eyes - the kind that look like they were smiling. He had brown curly hair that was slightly slicked back and a strong chin. He was handsome, very handsome especially in his pilot attire. It made him look even more distinguished and classic.

Rey felt herself both shaking and smiling from his presence. He was standing right in front of her, staring down at her with his deep sullen eyes. "Y-you're Poe Dameron!" she blurted in excitement. It didn't feel real but it was. In all her life she never expected to ever meet him - to even be this close to him. "You're an inspiration - the great pilot - I mean...nice to meet you," she flicked her head slightly, attempting to appear calm and collected.

Poe chuckled to himself, amused by the young woman he had heard about from stories. She had a certain spunk to her but she was also kind and polite. Poe had never encountered anyone like that. "Likewise," he said as he smiled. His eyes smiled with him as well. "BB-8 has told me so much about you but didn't tell me how beautiful you were."

Blood pumped to her cheeks. She couldn't help but to be taken by his charm. No one had ever called her beautiful before. "No," she said doubtfully. There was nothing special about her. She was this scrawny thing and her skin wasn't as soft as the other girls.

"Yes. Yes you are beautiful," he corrected her.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked shyly.

He meant it. He meant every word. "I swear on my precious BB-8 that I mean it," he laughed.

She blushed even more. There was a certain charm to Poe Dameron and she couldn't help but to be attracted to him. It made it worse that he was older than her - he was experienced and wise and made her even more fascinated with him. Rey held her hand out quickly, trying to hide her bashfulness. "Please to meet you," she said graciously.

"The pleasure is mine," he said, shaking her hand. She had a firm handshake like him and he was impressed. "I'm very happy to meet Finn's girlfriend."

"Oh I'm not his girlfriend," she politely corrected him. Rey paused and went red, wondering who else thought she was Finn's girlfriend. "He's sweet guy but we're just friends."

"Are you dating anyone?" Poe raised his eyebrow. He suddenly became interested.

She shook her head. "No."

He smiled secretly to himself. "Oh," he said with a grin. "I'm glad to hear that," there is relief in his voice.

"Why?"

"Because now I can ask you if you would like to go on a date with me," Poe winked.

"I would like that," she said calmly but was grinning.

He chuckled, his eyes flickered to hers. "I haven't properly asked you yet."

"Well you can save my response for when you do," she said smoothly.

Poe smiled and she smiled as well. "I like it when you smile," he commented, stating it as if it was a fact. "You look even more beautiful when you do. I hope I'll always be the one that brings a smile to your face. I don't ever want to be the one that takes that smile away."

She felt her whole body warm up. He was smooth and flirtatious but she sensed a lot of respect in him. He respected her and he spoke to her as his equal. He didn't look down at her in a condescending manner and that to her was the most attractive thing in a man. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes ma'm," he says teasingly and sweetly at the same time.

Rey broke out in laughter. "I bet you say that to every girl you meet."

"As a matter of fact, I don't."


End file.
